happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eyes Cold Lemonade
"Eyes Cold Lemonade" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el séptimo de la segunda temporada, y el trigésimo cuarto en total. Descripción del Episodio Los placeres simples de verano, como una limonada destacan tomar un giro para lo peor en Eyes Cold Lemonade. ¿No hay suficiente azúcar para endulzar la bebida?. Tenemos la solución perfecta para ti. ¡Entrega tu taza para otra ronda y a beber! Trama del Episodio Giggles y Petunia se sientan felices en su puesto de limonada, esperando clientes. Petunia suspira felizmente, y Giggles vierte un poco de limonada. Petunia con gusto la bebe, mientras Giggles, nota que se han quedado sin limonada, agarra un cuchillo y un limón. Ella se prepara para cortar el limón, pero se asegura de mover un dedo para evitar que accidentalmente se corte. Después de cortar el limón por la mitad, Giggles ve que un clavo del cartel del puesto, ha caído. Ella mira hacia arriba para ver la parte del cartel que se ha separado del soporte. El cartel se cae en frente de ella, cortando la mayor parte de su cara. Giggles grita de dolor y Petunia escupe la limonada en la cara de Giggles, en estado de shock después de ver lo que pasó. El ácido cítrico de los limones le quema la cara a Giggles y ella grita aún más. La escena cambia y vemos que Petunia vuelve a poner el cartel, sólo que ahora con muchos más clavos que antes. Satisfecha con su trabajo, Petunia comienza a exprimir limones de nuevo. Giggles, por otro lado, tiene vendas alrededor de la mayor parte de su rostro, como sus dos ojos. Ella toma a ciegas un limón y se pone a cortarlo por la mitad. Otro clavo cae de la señal, sólo que ahora desde el otro extremo. El cartel comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo contra Petunia. Petunia se da cuenta de esto, pero no a tiempo. El cartel aplasta su cabeza contra el lado del puesto de limonada, matándola. Uno de sus ojos queda fuera de su cabeza y rueda hacia Giggles. Giggles recoge el ojo, pensando que es un limón, y lo corta poco a poco por la mitad. Ella entonces aprieta el fluido fuera del ojo y vierte el jugo en un vaso. Giggles bebe el líquido y, obviamente, no le gusta el sabor. Añade un poco de azúcar a la bebida, pone algunos cubos de hielo en el vaso, y coloca una rebanada del ojo de Petunia en el borde de éste. Moraleja "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" (¡Cuando la vida te da limones, haz limonada!). Muertes *La cabeza de Petunia es aplastada por el letrero del puesto de limonada. Heridas *La cara de Giggles es cortada por el letrero del puesto de limonada. Luego, Petunia escupe accidentalmente limonada en su herida, quemándola. Errores #Cuando la cara de Giggles es cortada sus parpados se vuelven rojos y ensangrentados. Cuando Petunia le escupe la limonada, aparecen rosados. Luego de eso vuelven a aparecer rojos. #La cara de Giggles es destrozada por completo, pero luego la parte inferior de su cara está entera. #En la escena antes de la muerte de Petunia, ella no tiene cola. #Cuando Petunia está sacando el jugo de un limón, se puede ver que hay sangre, y no jugo de limón (Esto es corregido en el DVD y en otras versiones del episodio). #Cuando Giggles coloca un trozo del ojo en el vaso de "limonada" se puede ver que tanto el trozo que colocó como el ojo que está en el puesto tienen pupilas. #Los limones desaparecen cuando Giggles corta el ojo por la mitad. #Cuando Petunia es vista bebiendo limonada antes de escupirla en el rostro de Giggles, el vaso de limonada está flotando. #Cuando Petunia mira la herida de Giggles sus pestañas desaparecen. #Al principio del episodio hay más limonada en la jarra que la que es colocada en el vaso, pero la limonada sobrante desaparece luego. #Cuando Giggles coloca hielo en la "limonada" hay dos ojos en lugar de uno. Destruccion #Parte del letrero del puesto de limonada se cae dos veces. #El arco de Giggles se hace mal cuando la señal cae por primera vez. Curiosidades *Este episodio, junto con Snip Snip Hooray!, aparecieron por primera vez en el DVD de Happy Tree Friends, Second Serving. Antes del lanzamiento del DVD, estos episodios no estaban disponibles en Internet. *En el juego "Milk Pong" se descubre el porqué el cartel del puesto de limonada se cayó. *El puesto de limonada de Giggles y Petunia reaparece en Gems the Breaks y en Milk Pong. *Sin contar los Kringles, HTF Breaks o los Smoochies, Éste es el único episodio regular sin personajes masculinos. *La herida de Giggles, cuando Petunia escupe limonada en su herida es similar a la herida de Lumpy en Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Sólo hay un actor de voz en este episodio (Dana Belben hace las voces de Giggles y Petunia). *La herida de Giggles es probablemente su herida más torturadora. *La herida de Giggles es similar a su herida y la de Russell en Sea of Love. *Éste es el episodio de Happy Tree Friends más visto y comentado en Youtube. *Éste es uno de los episodios en tener una versión Blurb. *La versión Blurb de este episodio fue hecha para celebrar las 50 millones de visitas de este episodio en Youtube. *Un juego de HTF llamado Bloody Lemonade está basado en este episodio. *El pájaro carpintero que aparece al principio es el mismo que aparece en Eye Candy. *La música del principio es la misma del episodio Sweet Ride. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Lemonade stands are the number one small business in America. Los Puestos de Limonada son el negocio pequeño número uno en América. Number 2... Starbucks! El número 2... ¡Starbucks! Rules for a successful business: Reglas para un negocio exitoso: Rule #1: Open your stand where nobody is. Regla #1: Abre tu puesto donde no hay nadie. Rule #2: Drink all your inventory. Regla #2: Bebe todo tu inventario. Rule #3: Never cut off your finger. Regla #3: Nunca te cortes tu dedo. Well done Giggles! ¡Bien hecho Giggles! Rule #27: Straight nails work better than crooked nails. Regla #27: Los clavos rectos funcionan mejor que los clavos torcidos. See! We told you! ¡Mira! ¡Te lo dijimos! Rule #168: Avoid getting Lemonade in areas with no skin. Regla #168: Evite el contacto con Limonada en áreas sin piel. See! We told you! ¡Mira! ¡Te lo dijimos! See Rule #27. Mira la Regla #27. Rule #492: Hand squeezed lemonade is delicious! That's not a joke, we really love it! Regla #492: ¡La limonada exprimida a mano es deliciosa! ¡Eso no es una broma, realmente la amamos! Rule #4: Using knives when you can't see is safe and fun! Especially for those of us watching out of harm's way. Regla #4: ¡Usar cuchillos cuando no puedes ver es seguro y divertido! Especialmente para aquellos de ustedes que están teniendo cuidado de todo peligro. Again, don't mess with Rule #27. Otra vez, no te metas con la Regla #27. REAL FUN FACT: Kenn wasn't sure what the inside of an eyeball should look like so he Googled it. DATO DIVERTIDO REAL: Kenn no estaba seguro de cómo el interior de un ojo debería lucir así que lo Googleó. He was grossed out by what he found and stopped searching. Él se asqueó por lo que encontró y dejó de buscar. In the end, he went with a grapefruit sort of look. Al final, él fue con el punto de vista de un pomelo. See, we're not monsters! ¡Mira, no somos monstruos! FUN FACT: Eye ball jiuce is delicious! But naturally bitter. DATO DIVERTIDO: ¡El jugo de ojo es delicioso! Pero naturalmente amargo. So i like mine with sugar and a slice of grapefruit, er, I mean, eyeball! Así que prefiero el mío con azúcar y una rodaja de pomelo, eh, quiero decir, ¡ojo! Galería en:Eyes Cold Lemonade Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios Sin Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2002 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Petunia Categoría:Protagonizado Por Giggles